Born to Die
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: She was just supposed to be having fun on a small holiday and then it goes from 2015 to 2005 in an instant, and the worst is. She's not even in her own world anymore. Eventual Sam/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, Victoria.

**Author's Note: **I had a dream about this actually and decided just to go with it. Eh. This chapter is fairly short, but Oh well. Enjoy. Let me know if I should continue.

**Season: **One.

**Episode: **Wendigo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**10th November 2015: **_

This trip to San Francisco had to be the best Idea my best friend and I had ever come up with. It was to celebrate everything we'd accomplished over the past year and half. We were supposed to be going to San Francisco in another half a year's time but we'd decided we'd waited long enough, and thanks to Jennifer. We'd managed go early. Half of the people couldn't even understand what it was we were saying, or what Jennifer was saying because she talked too fast, but we made sure by the end up we would make an impact on people.

I was twenty years old, and half a year away from being twenty one and this could be life...for the rest of my life. As I shook myself, I flicked through the channels on the television, as I waited for Jennifer to come out of the shower, she'd already been in there for twenty minutes but the water was good over here, and she liked how warm it was. She wanted to go our for dinner, I noticed the time was nine, and I made a face. I never really ate this late anymore, but since it was one of our last few days here we decided it could be fun. I hadn't really been that hungry since the plane journey but I think she just liked to be in a car, on the other side of the road. As I stopped on a channel I realized it was the first season of Supernatural. I hadn't watched it in such a long time. I'd even stayed off tumblr, so I wouldn't get swooped up in it. I didn't even know anything about season 11, but I'd watched season ten.

I must have missed the pilot episode by a week or something because it was Wendigo that was on. It hadn't even started when Jennifer came out of the bathroom, looking like something from a movie. I stared at her in awe, she'd never dressed like that. Ever. And it was strange seeing her like that.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded and rolled off the bed, and as I did I caught a glance of myself in the reflection of the window. My hair was ridiculously long, and it looked weird, I sighed, following her out. I had everything, I needed, phone, money, headphones in case we decided to take a long car journey, it seemed unlikely but I liked to be prepared for it. We got into the rented car and I sat back, relaxing into the comfortable seat. She put the CD on and I smiled when George Ezra's song Blame it On Me started playing. I looked over at her to see she was smiling.

"Our last few days" She said and I looked at her again, to see that she was looking at me.

Yeah, it's been great" I told her and looked back out the window, it was only then did I see the truck coming straight towards us, and to me, it looked like it was glowing an orange colour. "JEN!" I screamed, but the last thing I remember was the car flipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendigo<strong>

_**10th November 2005: **_

Sam Winchester jerked awake, his eyes opening wide, to realize he was only in Dean, his brother's, car, to the sound of Foreigner's Hot Blooded, playing. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes. Dean looking over at his brother with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam glanced over at him, and then away again. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Dean nodded, hesitating slightly "Another nightmare?" He asked.

Sam cleared his throat and said nothing.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked.

Sam laughed "Dean, your whole life, you never once asked me that"

"Just thought you might want to, never mind" Dean said.

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it. And than you. But I'm perfectly okay" Sam told him.

"Mmm-hm" Dean hummed.

Sam grabbed the map and began looking over it "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside the grand junction" Dean said.

"You know what?" Sam asked, folding the map. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon"

"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..." Dean started.

"We gotta find dad first" Sam said.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty two years, it's no coincidence" Dean said "Dad will have the answers, he'll know what to do"

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this black water ridge"

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing here, it's just woods" Sam said "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Dean looked over at him, unsure of what to say, but before Dean could even reply, Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean!" He shouted, pointing at the window.

Dean looked out, and slammed on the breaks, the car slowed to a stop just in time. Their eyes wide, and after a beat, Sam was first to get out, followed by his brother.

"Is she dead?" Dean asked after a few seconds, Sam only shrugged and he knelt down. Seeing that her chest was rising and dropping, so he knew she was still breathing. Although there were cuts and bruises forming on her face and up her arms, even on the bare part of her stomach that was showing.

"She's breathing" Sam murmured.

"Put her in the trunk" Dean said without hesitation"

"We can't put her in the trunk!" Sam told him, making a face.

"She could be trouble, just put her in the trunk, Sammy" Dean said.

Dean opened up the trunk, and Sam sighed but he noticed the necklace she had on.

"She can't be that bad" He said.

"What?"

"Look at her necklace"

Dean peered over and shook his head. "Come on, Sam"

Sam looked up at him and then back at the girl, and put his hands under legs and then under her back, picking her up slowly. He didn't want to hurt her any further than what she seemed to have been.

"We should get her to a hospital" Sam said.

"You said so yourself, we're in the middle of nowhere" Dean said.

"She could be seriously hurt" Sam said after placing her in.

"We'll figure out who, or what she is first, before we help her" Dean said.

Sam sighed as Dean closed the trunk over and moved to get back in the car.

* * *

><p>They both decided that it was best to wait until she woke up, if she did at all, in case she woke up and somebody was around when she started screaming, because then they'd be in trouble. They sat in the car, Sam's eyes drooping every now and then with the lack of sleep. It was when he heard it that his eyes shot open and wide, and he looked to his brother.<p>

"Hey! Hey, someone help me!" The voice shouted, it was croaky but she'd managed to shout regardless. Banging on the trunk door of the impala, and Dean's eyes flashed as they got out. "Get me the fuck outta here you dicks!" They waited for a minute "Un-fucking believable" they heard the muttered voice. Dean raised his gun, Sam slowly doing the same as he reached out and opened up the trunk.

The brightness of the light made the girl cringe away and shield her face from the light. They both held their guns tightly, pointing them at her, and when she decided to look at them she started to choke and Sam looked at his brother before moving and helping her up and out of the trunk. She managed to stagger away from them.

"I'm dead...Oh my god I died...I'm dead"

"You...didn't die" Sam said. "You're alive"

"No...see that..this isn't..."She began to hyperventilate and Sam looked at Dean.

"And you said she could be trouble" He said and Dean drew him a face.

She then looked at Sam, her eyes narrowing. "Oh for fuck sake. You look like a baby!" She moved forward and began poking at his face. "That is...oh my god!"

"Can...you stop" Sam began and she looked at Dean, she moved back, abruptly when he spoke and pointed at them.

"What year is it?" She asked.

"2005" Dean said slowly.

Her eyes went wide "No..no that's impossible" She said shaking her head furiously.

"Why is it impossible?" Dean asked.

"Because it was 2015 when she..." She trailed off and stopped abruptly.

"She?" Sam asked.

"She crashed...the truck came straight into the front of...where is she?" She asked and began looking around frantically.

"Where is _who_?" Dean asked.

"The blonde...was there a blonde..." They stared at her as if she was insane and she sighed dramatically. "Shoulder length blonde hair, about this big"

"You were the only one we found" Sam told her and she stared at him and then looked away and put her hands to her face.

"Listen, miss whatever's going on-"

"You don't get it, okay?" She began "Where I was it was 10th November 2015 and now it's not, now it's...what date is it?"

"10th November" Sam said quietly.

"10th November 2005 and I'm in front of you two" She said, She turned and looked down the road and then back at them "This can't be happening"

They stared at her and then looked at each other and she brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked around again but she seemed to stop a minute and she looked at Sam.

"How long ago?"

"How...long ago what?" He asked, hesitating before answering.

"Jessica" She said slowly, careful to say the name but even as she did, Sam flinched.

"A week ago" Dean answered for his brother, his voice dry and she looked at him and then back at Sam, her eyes suddenly sad and she shook her head.

_"Great" _


	2. Wendigo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, Victoria.**

**Thank You: Cumberlovin and Wolfenergy17 for your reviews :D**

**Season: One.**

**Episode: Wendigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendigo<strong>

She'd managed to calm herself down and was now sitting in the impala, her head throbbing, "Really?" She heard, and the car doors slammed.

"You're both staring at me" She said. "Stop it" Her eyes opened.

"Okay. Since you're the psychic-" Dean began.

"I'm not psychic" She groaned. "For the last bloody time-"

"Yeah different worlds I know" Dean said rolling his eyes "If that's even true. I mean how d'we know you're not lying"

She opened her eyes and glared at him "Do I look like I'm lying to you? Would I have had a panic attack if I was lyng?!"

"Could've been an act" Dean said.

"I've already told you-"

"Things that only we would know, yeah, yeah" Dean said rolling his eyes. "I've got my eye on you"

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes. "So...who are you going to talk too?"

"Haley Collins" Dean said.

"Why we're going to talk to her first is beyond me"

"Because you're too eager to jump into things Sam" She said "And he's not looking for a hook up. Well, not technically. It's better to do research first, then jump in and save the day. You don't do your research, you die"

"Who made you an expert?" Sam asked in disbelief as he turned to look at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him heatedly. "Nearly eleven years of this stupid fucking emotionally damaging show made me an expert. And I refuse to be the first five minutes of it. Do it right or don't do it at all" She sat back and shook her head.

They were silent for about two minutes before Sam spoke again. "Alright, so what is it that's out in the woods?" Sam asked.

"I told you-"

"You've hit your head, you don't remember anything, you must have hit your head pretty hard" Sam said.

"A truck came into the side of my best friend's car, where I was sitting, so yeah...I'd say so" She said.

"Wow, what are you two an married couple?" Dean asked and Sam threw him a heated glare.

"Will you two just go already? I'm dying of old age here. And something might trigger something and then you can kill whatever the hell it is that's taking people"

* * *

><p>The three of them stood at Haley Collins' door, waiting on her to answer. She then opened up the door and Dean smiled.<p>

"You must be Haley Collins, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Victoria she's an intern, and uh..we're ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy" Dean said.

Haley hesitated "Lemme see some ID"

Dean pulled out a fake ID with the name Samuel Cole and held it up against the door, Haley looked at it and then frowned slightly.

"Come on in"

"Thanks" Dean said, with a smile.

The door swung open and Haley noticed the impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

Sam and Victoria looked back round at the impala, at each other and then at Haley.

"Nice car"

Haley turned to lead Dean and Sam into the kitchen, where her brother Ben was. Dean turned his head to mouth something to Sam, who rolled his eyes as Victoria slapped Dean in the gut and walked past him.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Haley came back into the room and put a bowl on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception" Sam said dryly.

"He's got a satellite phone, too" Haley said and Victoria smirked.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that" Ben said angrily and they all looked at him.

Dean eyed Ben, as the kid looked away. Haley puts more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other" Haley said.

"Some people just don't get that" Victoria said and Haley looked at her.

Sam coughed slightly "Can I see the pictures he sent you?"

"Yeah" Haley said and put on the laptop, putting up the pictures to show Sam. "That's Tommy" Haley clicked twice and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow"

Victoria kicked Sam's shin and he glared over at her until she pointed at the screen, and he noticed the shadow figure in the background.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing" Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself" Haley said.

"I think I know how you feel" Dean said.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Haley nodded.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in a bar, Victoria's head in her arms, keeping to herself.<p>

"So what's with the cowboy boots, Psychic" Dean said nudging Victoria with his arm.

"What?" She asked, looking up and then looked down at her shoes. "Oh...they're Dan Post boots. My parents got me them for my twentieth"

"You're twenty?" Dean asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Uh..yeah" She said.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found" Sam said changing the subject and Victoria sighed in relief putting her hands over her face and cringing as she did so. Sam opened up John's journal"

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled out a new paper article. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack"

**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!**

**UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA**

**HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'**

_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing.._

Sam pulled out his laptop "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out" He said.

Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time, A shadow crossed the screen.

"Do it again" Dean said and Sam repeated the frames.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move" Sam said.

Dean hits Sam and Sam looked up. "Told you something weird was going on"

"Yeah" He said and closed the laptop "I got one more thing" and he handed Dean another article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive"

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>Victoria sat in the motel, running a hand through her hair she felt around and then realized she had her phone in her pocket and she almost let out a shriek and pulled the phone out and scrolled through the numbers "Come on, Come on" And she finally got to the number she needed and she dialed it.<p>

"This number is out of service" The voice came and Victoria threw the phone across the room and it landed on Dean's bed and she sat down on Sam's rubbing a hand over her face.

"This..can't be happening. It's not happening. That truck killed me, that's what's going on" She said and she nodded. "That's all...I'm just dead"

When she sat back the door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. "You're moping. I don't like it" Dean said.

Victoria looked up and she frowned "Yeah well wouldn't you be, if you...woke up dead"

"That doesn't even make sense" Sam said.

"You don't make sense" She snapped and he rolled his eyes.

Both Sam and Dean sat at the table as Victoria got up and lifted her phone from Dean's bed.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"My phone" She said holding it up and Sam took it from her. "Well here Sam just take it"

"What the hell kind of phone is this?" He asked and threw it to Dean.

"It's an iPhone" She shrugged.

"I've never seen one of these things before" He said shaking his head.

Victoria sighed dramatically and moved, snatching it from Dean's hands "That's because they're not out yet...well, they're inventing them and have been since 2004 and the first one won't be out for at least another two years" She sat down on the bed. "I mean come on you've heard of iPod's right?"

"Well yeah" Sam said.

"It's just like a...a better version of that and you can call people on it" She said with a small smile. "And it breaks..a lot easier"

"Oh" Sam said and he pursed his lips before sitting across from Dean on the chair as Victoria looked at the battery, still full. She had to make this count for as long as she could because she had a long time before she got a charger for it.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls" Dean said taking Sam's attention.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor" Dean said.

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal Which means we can kill it" Dean said.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun, He put some guns in a duffel bag and Sam leaned in.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there" Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Dean said as he picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked. He slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too? We're already babysitting we don't need to add to that" Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing" Dean said and he threw the duffel at Sam, and walked off and Sam stared after him.

* * *

><p>The Impala stopped just down from a few people, Victoria making out Haley and Ben, along with someone else. She strained to remember, what was going on. Why was it so hard to remember what was happening? The three of them got out and Sam grabbed the duffel from the trunk.<p>

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" The older man asked and Victoria narrowed eyes at him, where did she know him from?

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue" Haley said. ]

Sam headed past everyone, ignoring them, Victoria staying by Dean's side.

"You're rangers?" The man asked.

"That's right. Well...she's an intern" He said pointing at Victoria who gave a false smile.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

Dean looked down and then back up. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts" He said and he headed past.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt" The man said.

That was when Sam turned back "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all" Dean said and with that he walked past Sam without a word.

The group hiked through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Ben, Victoria and Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting" Dean said.

"Yeah, more than a little" Roy said.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy replied.

Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked, a slight smirk on his face. Roy grabbed Dean "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger"

"It's a bear trap" Dean said.

"No shit, Sherlock" Victoria said dryly as she passed him.

Roy lead the way, followed by Victoria, Sam, Ben, Haley, and Dean.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge" Roy said.

Sam headed past Roy "What coordinates are we at?" He asked.

Roy pulled out a GPS "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven"

Dean comes up to Sam and Victoria heard what they were saying. "You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets" Sam said.

"I'm gonna go take a look around" Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself" Sam said.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy waved his gun and pushed between Dean and Sam to retake the lead, Dean turned back to the others as Bean and Haley caught up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, Ben, and Haley were looking around near a large rock, Victoria following after Roy.<p>

"Have I met you before?" She asked slyly.

"Never been to the UK" he said.

"Not what I meant" She said.

"What do you mean then, kid?" He asked her.

"I've seen you somewhere before...I just don't know where"

"That's helpful"

"Tell me about it" Victoria said, chewing her lip.

The two of them stopped, at the camp site and looked around.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy called.

"Oh my God" Haley said stopping beside Victoria.

The tents were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered. "Looks like a grizzly" Roy said.

"Tommy?" Haley called and she took off her backpack and went through the campsite "Tommy!"

Sam caught up with her "Shh" He said.

"Tommy!" She called.

"Shh-hh-hh!" He said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Something might still be out there" Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean's voice called and Sam went over to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird" Dean said and looked at his brother "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog"

"Wendigo" Victoria said to herself.

"What?" Roy asked her, a funny look on his face.

"Nothing. Talking to myself"

Dean went back to the campsite and Sam followed. Haley picks up Tommy's cell phone, bloody and she cried. She turned the phone over and the back is open and Dean crouched next to herself.

"Hey, he could still be alive" Dean said and she gave him a look.

"Help! Help!" A voice cried.

Everybody began running and Victoria groaned, following after them.

"Help! Somebody!" A voice shouted again.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

"Everybody back to camp"

When they got back to Camp their stuff was gone and they all looked around.

"Our packs!" Haley said.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"Have you two morons got it yet?" Victoria asked and both Sam and Dean looked at her.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" Sam nodded at her and she gave a thumbs up.

"Well done" She said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear" Roy said.

"I need to speak with you two. In private" Sam said and he grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her with them. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal"

"Wendigo" Victoria said and they looked at her. "I'm serious, that's what it is"

Dean handed it over, Sam opened it and flipped through it. "All right, check that out" He said. "I think she's right"

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west"

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" Sam said.

"Told you" Victoria said.

"Great" Dean huffed he took out his pistol.

"That's useless. Fire kills it, right?" Victoria asked. "

"Yeah, this is useless" Dean said with a nod.

Sam gave Dean back John's journal and headed past him, stopping for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety" Sam said and he headed towards the Camp again. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated"

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it" Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now" Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy said.

"Relax" Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you"

Roy stepped towards Sam. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night"

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here" Sam said.

Roy laughed "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam began and Dean shoved him.

"Roy!" Haley snapped.

"Chill out" Dean said.

"Everybody shut the hell up and stop acting like idiots" Victoria said. "

"She's right. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him" Haley said.

There was a long pause before Dean spoke. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves"

"How?"

* * *

><p>The group built a campfire, and Dean drew something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire<p>

".One more time, that's—" Haley began.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them" Dean said. Roy laughed, and put his gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy"

Dean headed over to Sam and Victoria glanced at them before poking at the fire.

"So this thing.." Ben said sitting beside Victoria and she looked round at him. "What exactly is it?"

"Um...it's like this...big horrible ugly thing" She said "I can't really remember"

"So you've seen one before?" He asked.

"On TV" Victoria said biting her lip. "That's about it"

"Oh..I thought you were like them" He said pointing towards Sam and Dean.

"No, I just...they saved my life" She said and looked down and then she looked over to them as they spoke. "That's what they do"

"Help me! Please!" A voice cried and Dean stood up and readied his gun. "Help!"

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"Oh, I know where I know you from" Victoria said and nodded, Roy looked at her and she smiled.

"Help! Help me!" The voice shouted out and then there was growling.

"Okay, that's no grizzly" He said.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise" Haley said to Ben.

Something rushed past them all, and Haley shrieked.

"It's here" Sam said.

"I hit it!" Roy said and then moved.

"No you idiot!" Victoria snapped and grabbed his arm but he only shook her off and ran to see what he'd hit. "Ugh you ass" She shouted and followed after him.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy called.

"Roy!" Victoria called but the wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped his neck.

"Roy!" Dean called and he almost smashed into Victoria.

"It got him" She said and looked up at him, Dean frowned as Sam shined his torch around.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same, Dean and Haley and Ben were among the tents.<p>

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real" Haley said.

"I wish I could tell you different"

Victoria heard Dean tell Haley and she made a face as she made her way over to Sam. "Hey"

"Hey" He said in reply.

"Y'know I'm sorry about...Jessica" She said slowly and he glanced at her before looking back at the journal.

"It isn't your fault" He said.

"That's...not really why I'm apologizing" She said.

"Then why are you?" He asked.

"Because..I watched how hard it was, I mean...it took you a long time to get over her" She said and he looked at her fully this time.

"Yeah?" He asked, in a dry tone.

She frowned "I know what losing someone like that is like. I know how it feels" She said and he stared at her. "I know it's hard, and it feels like it's only going to get harder"

"How'd you get over it?" He asked.

Victoria was silent before she spoke again. "I didn't" She said "The pain doesn't go away. You just learn to make room for it" He stared at her as she got up, she patted Sam's arm and headed over to where everyone else was. Not a moment later and Sam moved over as well.

"Hey" He said to them. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch"

"Well, hell, you know I'm in" Dean said.

Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben "Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'" He said.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter" Dean said.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?"

"Cannibalism" Victoria stated as she moved past them, both Winchester's staring after her before looking back to Haley and Ben.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp" Dean said. "So yeah...what she said, Cannibalism"

"Like the Donner Party" Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality" Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry" Dean said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"Don't they stock up for the winter or something?" Victoria asked from the tree she was leaning on.

"Yeah.." Dean said and he looked at Sam and then back at Haley. "You're not gonna like it"

"Tell me" Haley said.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there" Dean said.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" He began as he held up lighter fluid and a beer bottle. "We gotta torch the sucker"

Sam was leading the way after what felt like miles, first it had been Dean but then Sam had taken over.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean caught up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sam and Dean looked around at the trees, bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow" Sam said.

Growling was then heard, the boys whipped around and the Trees rustled.

Haley was standing under a tree, blood dripped on her shirt and She noticed, looking up and then leaps out of the way; Roy's corpse landed where she'd stood.

Sam walked over to Haley. "You okay? You got it?"

"His neck's broke" Dean said and Sam helped Haley up. Then more growling could be heard.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted and everybody took off.

Ben fell and Sam hurried back to help him up, dividing the group two and two, Victoria running off in a completely different direction.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha" Sam said.

A scream rang through the air. "Haley?"

Sam stopped running and picked up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. "Dean!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Victoria stopped short after god knows how long of running and then noticed the claw marks and the blood on the trees.<p>

"You've gotta be kidding me" She said and she put her hands on her hips and then moved forward, eventually she found a mine and she stopped "Great...going in here alone. Into Hell I go" She said and she walked in, slowly making her way around the place. not seeing the small bit of light coming from the ground and Her leg caught something as she looked up and she stumbled, right down through the ground and on top of a pile of bones.

"Look who made it to the party" A voice groaned and she huffed before a pair of hands grabbed her and stood her up. "You look like crap"

"Yeah, you too, Dean" She huffed.

"Tell me we get this son of a bitch" He said and she looked at him.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Good, c'mon" He said and she followed him.

The two of them began walking slowly until they heard the growling and they ran towards it until they rounded the corner. "Hey!" Dean shouted and the Wendigo turned, and he shot it in the stomach, after a second the thing went up in flames, screeching.

"Gross" Victoria said as it disappeared into a pile of Ash.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said and Sam grinned.

* * *

><p>An ambulance loaded up Tommy into the back. Twocops interviewing, Ben and Sam stood behind him.<p>

Victoria standing with Dean at the impala, after being patched up "My head hurts" She said and he looked at her.

"You did not bad for someone who's scrawny" He said.

"Scrawny?!" She demanded and he smirked. "I don't know what you're even saying, I didn't do anything"

"Did more than most people in your situation" He said and she shrugged. "You're not as bad as I originally thought"

"Pfft" Victoria said shaking her head "You're an arsehole"

"I know" He nodded and Haley walked over to them.

"So I don't know how to thank you" She said, looking at Dean. Dean smirked lasciviously, and Haley smiled despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah" He nodded. A paramedic appeared beside the three of them.

"You riding with your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said with a nod. The paramedic headed back to the ambulance, and Haley turned to Ben "Let's go" She said.

Sam and Ben looked at each other, Victoria made a face as Haley kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father" She said and she and Ben headed off towards the ambulance. "Thanks, Victoria and you too Sam" She said and she and Ben climbed into the ambulance.

"Close her up" The paramedic said.

"Man, I hate camping" Dean said.

"Me too" Sam replied.

The ambulance drove off and Dean looked past Victoria at his brother.

"Hey, so blondie here can help out when she remembers stuff, right?" Dean said and Sam looked at Victoria.

"You call me blondie one more time I'm gonna punch you in the face" She said looking straight ahead of her. Dean smirked.

"Sam" He said and Sam looked at him "You know we're gonna find dad right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime?" Sam said and Victoria looked at him and stood. "I'm driving"

The three of them got into the impala, slamming the doors shut.


End file.
